


Teaspoon :: Come across by Keenir

by Keenir



Category: Lost, The 4400
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before he was captured by Jin, Sayid found a lost little traveler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaspoon :: Come across by Keenir

**Author's Note:**

> crossover with Lost.

 

 

Come across by Keenir

**Summary:** Before he was captured by Jin, Sayid found a lost little traveler.  
 **Rating:** Teen  
 **Categories:** Torchwood  
 **Characters:** Toshiko Sato  
 **Genres:** Crossover, General, Missing Scene  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Challenges:** None  
 **Series:** None  
 **Published:** 2009.03.21  
 **Updated:** 2009.03.23

 

Come across by Keenir

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** crossover with Lost.

Dedicated to: prochytes, who gave me the idea that spurred this ficlet.

* * *

  
**1977**

Her nose was full of the smell of uncut grass, her mind full of the thought _the Hub doesn't smell like grass_ , and Tosh tried levering herself up with a groan - and froze in place when a man's hand touched gently down on her shoulder, as the man asked her "shh".

He helped her rise to a crouch. "I'm Toshiko," she introduced herself, noticing that her mouth felt dry.

"Sayid," he said in return. "I think it's clear now."

 _What is?_ Tosh wondered.

Sayid didn't seem about to offer an explanation of what was going on.

"Wa salaam," Tosh said, just to be friendly and because silence was never pleasant when your toes were falling asleep, which they were starting to do.

He replied in Japanese.

"I walked into that one, didn't I?" distracted thusly from a puzzle.

Sayid gave her a gentle smile. "It is no trouble; I thought I was out of practice."

"Well you pronounced it perfectly."

"Thank you."

Tosh took a breath, still wondering why she couldn't taste blood in her mouth, why her clothes didn't feel weighted down. Remembering far too well the intensity of what Grey had done to her, Tosh was hesitant to reach down and touch one finger to her midsection, and winced in anticipation - of a pain that didn't come.

Seeing the confusion on her face, Sayid asked her, "Are you hurt?"

"No," Tosh said, puzzled. "But I was. And now...now I'm not."

"The Island has that effect on people."

 _You don't understand - I bled to death..._ though she was reluctant to _say so_. "Wait - the Island? We're on the Island?" Sayid nodded. "As in...Dharma Group?"

Sayid nodded.

Tosh groaned, this time not from pain.

"Something is the matter?"

 _I signed into the rolls at UNIT so I could get **away** from this place._ "I'll be fine," and hoped it wouldn't become a lie.

A rustling not far away and coming closer - caught their attention. "I'll distract them," Sayid told her. "I'll come back," before she could object.

"Okay," Tosh said in a small voice as she was alone in the tall grass.

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=29919>


End file.
